


The Best App Ever

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adorable dorks, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chiaki and her unique brand of supportive awesomeness, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Soda is like the most supportive friend ever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet through otp app
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: “There should be an app where you enter your OTP’s. When your out and about and you get close to another person who likes one of your OTP’s, your phones both vibrate. Then you make eye contact and nod stealthily.” museaway - TumblrI, naturally, managed to turn this into Komahina, enjoy :)





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I had a BRILLIANT idea for a story when googling in google images for otp prompts, and a pic I found inspired me. 
> 
> It wasn’t even a prompt. It was a tumblr post by ‘museaway’ that read: “There should be an app where you enter your OTP’s. When your out and about and you get close to another person who likes one of your OTP’s, your phones both vibrate. Then you make eye contact and nod stealthily.” 
> 
> I was telling my friend about this, and then as I was talking, an idea came to me, and thus, this fic was made. I tweaked the specifics a little bit, for plot purposes.
> 
> So anyway, I own nothing. (Since Komahina continues to not be canon. *sigh*)

Hajime was bored as all hell. There was a party happening at his friend Ibuki’s house, and he was roped into coming by his roommate Soda. He wanted to impress Sonia, a mutual friend that he had loved for ages. She was actually dating an animal breeder and another friend of Hajime’s, Gundham, but poor Soda was firmly in denial. 

When he got there, the blaring loud music was absolutely no surprise at all. Ibuki was a lover of loud music, so he’d be surprised if there was any other music, to be honest.

So now here he was sitting in a secluded corner on a couch, where it was marginally quieter, and he was now mindlessly playing games on his phone to keep himself occupied. 

He had recently gotten into a new TV show, but not many of his other friends liked it, so for the most part he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. But then he found an app, where you could enter your character shippings, and when you came close to someone else with the same app and shipping, both phones would vibrate. This had only happened a few times, and Hajime had been in a few pleasant conversations because of it.

Then, out of nowhere while he was playing a game, his phone vibrated. He jumped in his seat, and looked up, surprised. And boy was he glad he did.

This stranger was handsome, to put it lightly. It appeared to be another boy his age. The first thing he noticed was the fluffy white hair, as if someone had dumped a pile of snow on this boys head. Then were the eyes, pale green-grey pools that were staring back at him just as surprised as he was. It took him a few seconds to notice that this boy was asking him a question.

“-ship them to?” Thankfully, the last few words were enough to tell him what this newcomer was asking.

“Yeah, I do.” He answered. “They just have really great chemistry together.” 

The other boy’s eyes lit up, and he took a step closer.

“You… you don’t mind if I sit next to you?”

Hajime was quick to answer.

“No, not at all! You’re actually the most interesting thing to happen to me since I got here.”

The surprised expression told him that maybe he was a little too quick. But his worries were dashed as the shock melted into a wide smile.

“Aha, i’m glad for that, the others are all either dancing or singing, and well… i’m generally not a fan of noisy places.”

The other boy looked, wait a minute. This reminded Hajime of something.

“You never told me your name.”

“And you haven’t told me yours.” Came the immediate answer.

Hajime couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are most _definitely_ the best thing about this party.”

He stuck his hand out towards the other.

“I’m Hajime, Hajime Hinata.”

The other took the offered hand, and the two shook hands.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you.”

Damn, the other-no, Nagito, was cute when he smiled. Before he knew it his mouth was opened to say so. His mind panicked and he quickly made up something else to say.

“So… why do you ship them?”

And thus began the rest of the evening. Hajime and Nagito were in a deep discussion about their TV show. Soda approached him at one point, whining something about Sonia and her ’stupid hamster lord’, he tried to make conversation, but wasn’t having much luck.

“Did you see the episode where-”

“I know, that was awesome. Did you see the way they looked at each other when-”

“Oh! Did you notice in the scene when-”

Soda must have realised that Hajime wasn’t even pretending to listen, and eventually disappeared again. 

The time passed, and before either boy knew it it was almost midnight. Soda came stumbling up to Hajime, whining about going home to ‘nurse his broken heart’. He wasn’t quite sure wether he was drunk, tired, or both. With a sigh, he stood up, supporting Soda with one shoulder.

“Sorry Nagito, I have to get this big baby home.”

He was proud that this made the other laugh, his own smile widening at the sound, ignoring Soda’s vague whine of protest. He was practically hanging off of his shoulder now.

“Ah, that’s perfectly ok. Umm…”

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he seemed to change his mind, closing his mouth.

“Did you want something, Nagito?”

Said albino averted his gaze, bit his lip, then looked back at Hajime.

“Would it be… would it be selfish to ask for your number? I mean, I understand if you don’t want to…”

“Yeah sure.”

With the hand that wasn’t holding up Soda, he offered the other his phone and told him to put his number in, and he did so. Looks like Hajime managed to make a new friend tonight, he was rather pleased with this outcome. 

Guess something good came of being dragged here after all.


	2. Bonding Over Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation and plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got up and started writing. School has just been so exhausting lately, thank god there’s only like a week before I graduate. 
> 
> I decided to do a chapter in Komaeda’s POV. Komaeda will be his usual happy-but-pessimistic self, but this is AU, so he doesn’t have his luck cycle, obviously. This wasn’t planned, but I thought it would be a nice addition to the plot.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story :)

Since the party was on a Friday night, when Nagito woke up it was now Saturday morning. He was warm, and for once, content. He didn’t want to get out of bed, so he just snuggled deeper into his blankets.

Last night seemed so surreal, he wasn’t quite sure it was real. Did he really make a friend? Or did he imagine that? Looking at his phone, either option was likely. Nobody would want to get involved with _him_ of all people would they? No, not him, he had friends and people he talked to, sure, but he never made any close or best friends, and he doubted that would change anytime soon.

He turned on his phone to check it, and was briefly blinded by the light. Once he turned down the brightness, he was finally able to decipher what was written on his screen.

Just as he thought, nothing. Only the time was displayed at the top in white writing. He sighed and turned off the screen, fading it to black once more. He knew it, of course no one would want to-

As if sensing his thoughts, his phone buzzed. 

He blinked in shock, not quite sure if he heard what he thought he did. He clicked the button on his phone, and to his surprise there was a message from an unknown number. 

**Unknown Number:**  
_Hey Nagito, it’s Hajime Hinata, from the party last night. I would have texted you sooner, but Soda was hungover and being an absolute child._

His brain was trying to process this. He actually texted, and this was actually real? He must be really lucky for this to happen. Nagito quickly saved the others number into his phone.

**Me:**  
_Aha, are you sure you want to talk to me Hajime?_

It didn’t take long for a response to come.

**Hajime:**  
_Of course I do, you seemed pretty cool last night. Besides, you asked for my number first didn’t you?_

He had a point there.

**Me:**  
_Well, yes, but I didn’t think you would actually text back._

The reply was instant.

**Hajime:**  
_Why not? You don’t think I’m that kind of person, do you?_

**Me:**  
_Of course not! It’s just…_

**Hajime:**  
_Just what?_

**Me:**  
_People don’t usually text me back._

**Hajime:**  
_Well those people were assholes._

**Me:**  
_How do you know Hajime? I’m a pretty worthless person, you know._

**Hajime:**  
_Nagito, listen to me. Do you think I would have even bothered with you last night if you were a bad person? Let alone give you my number._

**Me:**  
_Hajime is just really nice. Even to someone like me._

**Hajime:**  
_Trust me Nagito, I’m not that tolerant, and definitely not that patient. Ask any of my friends, they can tell you stories about my tolerance levels._

**Me:**  
_See? Your seem pretty popular Hajime. I don’t quite understand why you bother with me._

**Hajime:**  
_Do you really think that lowly of yourself?_

**Me:**  
_I only say what’s true._

**Hajime:**  
_Well I don’t agree with that._

**Me:**  
_I don’t see why not, most people do._

**Hajime:**  
_… this is going nowhere_

**Hajime:**  
_Come over to my place later. We can watch the latest episode of the TV show._

**Me:**  
_Are you sure you want someone like me over your house?_

**Hajime:**  
_You mean the most amazing person i’ve met in ages? Yes, yes I want someone like that over._

When the words sunk in, Nagito couldn’t help but go a little pink in the face, burying his face in the pillow he was resting on.

**Me:**  
_Ah, your to kind Hajime._

**Hajime:**  
_I only say what’s true._

He couldn’t help but smile, knowing the other was using his earlier words.

**Me:**  
_Wouldn’t Soda be upset?_

**Hajime:**  
_He can deal with it. I had to drag the big baby all the way home last night, he can get as upset as he wants._

**Me:**  
_Well, if you’re sure…_

**Hajime:**  
_Definitely._

**Me:**  
_Alright then, if your sure he won’t be mad?_

**Hajime:**  
_He’ll be to hungover to care anyway, the idiot spent to much time trying to impress Sonia with his ‘badass drinking competition’ skills._

**Me:**  
_Ahaha, really?_

**Hajime:**  
_Yep. The idiot shouldn’t have gone up against Kuzuryu, for a short guy he sure can hold his alcohol. The only one that’s managed to drink him under the table is me._

**Me:**  
_Really? If you have such a high tolerance, then why weren’t you drinking last night?_

**Hajime:**  
_Didn’t really feel like it. I’m not a big fan of alcohol._

**Me:**  
_But then how do you know you have a high tolerance?_

**Hajime:**  
_Got duped into some drinking games with my friends one night ages ago._

**Me:**  
_Really? There were a lot of drinking games going on last night. You didn’t want to join any of them?_

**Hajime:**  
_Nope. All alcohol tastes like shit to me._

**Me:**  
_Really?_

**Hajime:**  
_Yeah, if it wasn’t for the sake of winning the games, I wouldn’t have drunk as much as I did, or at all really._

**Me:**  
_Not even mixed drinks?_

**Hajime:**  
_Nope, my friends have tried, but I can always taste it._

**Me:**  
_Wow, even if there’s just a tiny bit of alcohol in it?_

**Hajime:**  
_Yep, even then._

**Me:**  
_That’s impressive Hajime._

From there, the two carried out a long and funny conversation that had both of them laughing. While this was happening, they also managed to make plans to have a TV marathon at Hajime’s house later. The brunette assured him that he was okay to come over, regardless of Soda’s opinion. He may have only met Hajime last night, but already he was feeling attached to the brunette, someone who actually seemed to like him, and he may or may not like back. It may have been quick, but Nagito was caught up in the giddiness from making a new friend to stop and think about exactly _why_ he was so happy.

This was the happiest Nagito had been in a long time, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all I could come up with for conversation, and I hope I portrayed both of their characters reasonably well.
> 
> It ended up being just mostly texting, oops. But I still think it turned out okay.
> 
> Hajime’s drinking attitude was based off mine. I’ve tried alcohol, but nothing I’ve ever tasted is any good to me. The face I pull at tasting alcohol is like I just sucked on a lemon, even mixed drinks. 
> 
> Cya next chapter :)


	3. Conversations with my Housemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soda can't stop laughing, and Hajime's ready to die of embarrasment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time at school today (technically), so I (very wisely) used the time to whip up this new chapter :)

Hajime was in a panic. Why? Well he had managed to invite Nagito over, after wading through several minutes of self-depreciation, but he had forgotten one minor detail.

His house was a mess.

Yeah sure, some (or probably most) of it was Soda, but he didn’t want the other to think he was a complete slob. He had just forgotten to do any cleaning lately, and now it was coming back to bite him. He ran around frantically, trying to clean up as best he could.

Soda, meanwhile, was laughing his ass of at his housemate’s behaviour.

“Dude, he’s not the queen or something, you know that right?”

“But I don’t want him to think i’m a messy pig or something!”

“So? You just met him yesterday.”

“And?”

“And? Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you ignored me to make eyes at him all night!”

Hajime rolled his eyes. Soda was one of his best friends, but he could be such a drama queen.

“Oh? You left me to go ‘impress’ Sonia the whole night, only to miserably fail, might I add.” Soda didn’t miss that he didn’t deny the ‘making eyes’ bit, but decided to save that for later.

“But Hajime!” He whined. “It was for the sake of my love life!”

“And this is for the sake of mine!”

The words were blurted out before Hajime could stop them. He gasped, putting both hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Did he just say that? Nope, nope not at all, maybe Soda didn’t notice? Yeah, maybe he didn’t.

“Wait… _your_ love life?”

Oh, he did. Well shit.

Very quickly, Soda’s face and attitude both changed. In about two seconds he went from nagging and teasing, to ‘holy shit I ship them so hard’ in his head.

He wrapped his arm around Hajime’s shoulder, squeezing him hard.

“Awww… my baby soul bro has his first crush!”

“S-soda! It isn’t like that!” He tried to protest, but his reddening face told another story.

Hajime tried to wriggle out of his friends hold, but the other was now swinging him around. Exclaiming things like ‘so cute!’ and ‘my bro’s finally getting a boyfriend!’, and Hajime was getting dizzy.

“Soda, if you don’t let go right now I _will_ throw up on you.”

That sure did the trick. Soda let go of him like he he was just scalded.

“H-hey! Don’t you dare throw up on me!”

“Then don’t swing me like that Soda.”

“Hehe… my bad, I guess.”

 _‘Well no duh’_ Hajime muttered, but luckily Soda didn’t hear it.

“So when’s your boyfriend coming over?”

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend!”

“Yet.”

Hajime just gaped.

“W-what?!”

“He’s not your boyfriend, yet.”

“Soda! One conversation about a TV show you both like does _not_ mean a crush.”

“Isn’t that why he’s coming over today?” Soda looked entirely to proud of himself for coming to that conclusion.

“No! We’re just going to watch the show together.”

“Ohh I see. So you invited him back here for a date, very good thinking.”

“Soda!” 

He couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Where was the Soda that constantly pined over Sonia? This pink haired male seemed to think he could pair Hajime up with the first man he showed the slightest bit of interest in. So what if Nagito was cute? Just because he hadn’t dated in ages didn’t mean he was miserable.

“So how pretty is he? Guys aren’t my thing, but you need to finally get a date after god knows how many years.”

“Soda…”

“You should have told me! I would have cleared out sooner if I knew you were having a date over.”

“It’s not a date! Nagito’s just coming over to watch TV with me, and that’s it!”

“You didn’t answer my question Hajime.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How pretty is he?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Why? Is he ugly?”

“Drop it Soda.”

“But why? How ugly is he?”

“Shut your face’s he’s gorgeous!”

Hajime covered his face with his hands. Damn him and his big mouth. Soda, however, was now giving him a knowing smirk. He didn’t like that look.

His blush returned with a vengeance, and he jabbed a pointer finger at his friend.

“T-that doesn’t mean anything! Just because he’s cute doesn’t mean anything has to happen.”

“Yet!~”

He punched Soda in the arm.

“Cut it out! Besides, I don’t even know if he’s gay or not.”

“You never know.” Soda remarked.

“That’s my point, I _don’t_.”

“You should-”

“For gods sake Soda I don’t even know that much about him! I can’t just ask him out that quickly.”

Soda sighed, and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Do what you like Hajime. I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then go for it.”

Hajime smiled gratefully at his friend, who gave him a thumbs up in response.

“Thanks Soda.”

“And just remember, always wear a-”

“SODA!”

The pinkette started laughing hysterically.

“I’m just messing with you Hajime.”

He received another punch to the arm. Soda continued laughing while rubbing his shoulder.

Then, a knock sounded at the door. Hajime froze, his head stiffly turning to stare at the door, you could practically hear his neck creak. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved to get out of this conversation, or terrified because he knew exactly who was on the other side of the door.

Either way he should probably answer that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? I managed to stretch it out into another chapter.
> 
> Honestly, the comments i’ve been getting… you all make me so happy! I’m glad people like it this much :)
> 
> I’m starting the next chapter already, so the next instalment should be out soon.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)


	4. Interesting News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito arrives a few minutes early to Hajime's house, and hears some interesting things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, even though the story was named after the app, it was more a meeting mechanism/plot device to get Komaeda and Hinata together. 
> 
> OHMIGOSH! Do you know how happy I was to wake up this morning and find FIVE notifications in my inbox?! You people all make me so happy I can’t even express how delighted I am that so many people like it. 
> 
> I love you all, thank you so much for your kind reviews! They make me happier then I can put into words.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my squealing. Enjoy the story :)

Nagito wasn’t sure if he had the right address. Sure, Hajime had texted him earlier, but he still wondered just a bit if he was lost.

Deciding he may as well find out, he walked up to the door. As he approached the entrance, he heard muffled voices, one he recognised as Hajime. That was good, so he didn’t get the wrong house at least. So who was the other voice? He assumed it was his Housemate, Soda he believed.

He wasn’t sure weather to knock or not, should he interrupt their discussion? Or should he wait? But before he could make his decision, the topic of the conversation stopped him in his tracks.

“So when’s your boyfriend coming over?”

Wait, did that mean him? Or did Hajime have someone else coming over? He wasn’t quite sure if ‘boyfriend’ meant him, but the thought made his cheeks go pink.

The next few sentences he couldn’t quite make out, but Nagito sure heard what Hajime said after that. It was quite a loud protest, so he heard the words clearly.

“Soda! One conversation about a TV show you both like does _not_ mean a crush!”

Oh, _OH_. Dear god they did mean him. Nagito’s face now rivalled a tomato, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of that sentence. A crush? On him? It couldn’t be, not of him of all people. But Hajime was denying it, so maybe not? He didn’t think he should be disappointed as he was at that thought.

“So you invited him back here for a date, very good thinking.”

“Soda!”

Oh dear. The hand that was poised to knock on the door now joined the other one in covering his face. He should knock now, he really should. But a curious part of him in the back of his mind wanted to see how this would play out.

“So how pretty is he?….” He didn’t catch the rest, but Nagito heard enough to know what the housemate was asking.

He didn’t quite catch what Hajime replied with either, but it sounded like a protest.

“… I would have cleared out sooner if I knew you were having a date over.”

“It’s not a date! Nagito’s just coming over to watch TV with me and that’s it!”

Nagito made a strangled noise, and had the sudden urge to bash his head against the door, but once again curiosity kept him still.

The next couple of minutes he heard a lot clearer, as the conversation went by it became more and more apparent that Hajime’s housemate was trying to stir up and embarrass him.

“You didn’t answer my question Hajime.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How pretty is he?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Why? Is he ugly?”

“Drop it Soda.”

“But why? How ugly is he?”

“Shut your face’s he’s gorgeous!”

He made strangled whining sound, higher pitched this time, face somehow managing to get darker still. Gorgeous? Him? He couldn’t remember the last time someone had complimented him like that. Even if Hajime had only blurted it out after being pressured by Soda, it still managed to make Nagito embarrassed. 

“T-that doesn’t mean anything! Just because he’s cute doesn’t mean anything has to happen.”

Nagito gave up trying to get his face back to normal colour. Hajime’s remark at least confirmed something for him, at the very least he found Nagito visually attractive. He doubted that would stay the same when he got to know him. But it was at least nice to know someone thought of him that way.

He was distracted for a few seconds, but he managed to hear the last of something Hajime said.

“…I don’t even know if he’s gay or not.”

Little did Hajime know, Nagito was indeed very gay. He had never found an interest in girls at all whatsoever.

In fact, that was the reason he had approached Hajime at the party in the first place.

He wasn’t lying when he said he preferred quiet places. He was dragged by a friend, and was simply to polite to refuse. So there he was, looking very uncomfortable and out of place. Then, across the room he had spotted the brunette boy, very attractive, and equally uncomfortable looking. So he had went over to go make conversation, and to his surprise his phone beeped. He almost forgot about the app he had recently downloaded. He figured that if nothing else, he could at least get a few conversations out of it.

The other boy looked equally surprised, probably wondering why someone like him had even approached. But to Nagito’s pleasant surprise, he actually made conversation that had lasted hours. He had expected that to be it, and to never see Hajime again. But once again he was thrown for a loop, when the other boy had offered his phone.

So now here he was, outside Hajime’s door. He consoled himself with the fact that at least if nothing ever happened, he would have a new friend.

He was so stuck in his thoughts, that he had missed a small part of the conversation again.

“…don’t even know that much about him! I can’t just ask him out that quickly.”

“Do what you like Hajime. I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then go for it.”

Well it sounds like his housemate had no problem with it. That was good to know.

He was slowly calming, finally managing to return his face to normal colour. But then he heard Soda’s next sentence.

“And just remember, always wear a-”

“SODA!”

The teasing voice was now laughing hysterically. So it looks like Soda was being supportive and teasing at the same time, an odd combination, but at least he was supportive of Hajime no matter what. It was good to have a friend like that, Nagito wished he had someone like that growing up.

He shook his head. It was probably about time he actually knocked. He didn’t want to be reported to the police by a neighbour because he was standing outside all day like a creeper.

He finally rapped his knuckles against the wooden door, and all noise inside stopped. He held his breath, and waited for it to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I didn’t really plan it at first, but chapters are alternating between Nagito and Hajime’s POV. I think it’s working so far, so I might just keep doing that.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)


	5. The TV Marathon (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long awaited TV marathon arrives
> 
> AKA, in which i finally pick a TV show for my favourite boys to nerd out over together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, or where this is even going plot-wise. I didn’t have much of a plan other then ‘they meet thought the app + start geeking out together = Komahina’. But i’ll figure something out.
> 
> I can’t believe I actually managed to stretch it out this far. Five chapter in what was originally a vague idea. I’m actually really proud of myself.
> 
> I would have had this chapter up sooner, but i’ve just been so exhausted lately, and i’m just so tired all the time. I’m still writing though, so don’t worry, there’ll be more Komahina to come, in this story and the next :)
> 
> All of you make me SO happy! All the nice comments i’ve received, just wow :D
> 
> I know i’ve kept the TV show and OTP vague, and that was on purpose. I had a reason for doing that. The reason was that I had no idea what anime or shipping to include. I mean, not that it would affect the story all that much, I just wasn’t sure which one to choose.
> 
> So I plugged a bunch of my shippings into a wheel decider online, and that’s how a decision was eventually reached.
> 
> And the winner is… Ladybug x Cat Noir
> 
> For those of you who don’t know, it’s the two main characters of a TV show called ‘Miraculous Ladybug’. A young french girl Marinette gains the power to turn into the superhero Ladybug. Her partner is fellow citizen Adrian and superhero Cat Noir. Together they save Paris from the evil villain Hawkmoth, while keeping their identities secret… even from each other. It does look kinda childish at first, but it’s actually a surprisingly good show, and I do recommend it to anyone who hasn’t seen it.
> 
>  
> 
> _[Ps. Interesting fact - Cat Noir is voiced by the same voice actor as Komaeda / Naegi]_
> 
>  
> 
> Please note, this was decided randomly. If enough people are unhappy I can go back and edit later. (Bear in mind the show/pairing chosen doesn’t affect the plot).
> 
> Anyway, I own neither Danganronpa or Miraculous Ladybug. Enjoy the story :)

He should really answer that door, Hajime knew he should. But before he did he punched Soda in the arm once more.

“OW!”

“Don’t embarrass me when Nagito gets in here Soda.”

“But-”

“Or Sonia will know _exactly_ what happened when we were twelve.”

Soda froze, and let out a horrified gasp.

“You wouldn’t!” He shrieked.

“… wouldn’t I?”

Without another word, Soda gave a high pitched whine and dashed off into the kitchen, clutching his hair with both hands. Hajime felt a little bad, he really did, but he really didn’t want Nagito to get a first bad impression when he came in. And knowing Soda, he would run his mouth at the wrong time and scare him off. 

When a second timid knock came, he realised he had been distracted for to long. He got to the door faster then he thought. He would forever deny he stumbled in his excitement.

He finally opened the door, to see the boy he had been waiting all day for (not that he would admit that). A shy smile on his face, hand still in the air for knocking.

“Ah, hello Hajime. Sorry, did I knock to much? Sorry for-”

“Hi. It’s fine Nagito. Would you like to come in?”

“… are you sure?”

Hajime gave the other a pointed look.

“Yes, we were totally going to watch my TV from the front door…”

Hajime would later deny that Nagito’s laugh made angels themselves sound tone deaf. Come to think of it, he was denying a lot of things today wasn’t he?

They both walked over to the couch, where Hajime had already loaded up the _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ DVD. The theme song played as the title screen was displayed. 

“Did you want anything before we started?”

“Thanks Hajime, but i’m all good.”

“I’ve put some chips and drink on the table if you want them.”

After a few moments, they were finally both situated on the couch, backs resting against the soft blanket dropped across the back of it. It was a three seater couch, but they were sitting next to each other with their legs touching. Both were mentally making excuses, but deep down they both knew why they were really sitting so close.

“So, ready to start?”

“Yeah, ready when you are.”

And thus, the marathon started. The play button was pressed, and they were watching intently.

 **Episode 1: Stormy Weather**

“Ha, the little kid’s so full of energy isn’t she?” Nagito remarked.

“She kind of reminds me of Ibuki.” Hajime said.

“Isn’t that the girl that was hosting the party we met at?”

“Yeah,” The brunette confirmed. “The one with the coloured hair with two little horns?”

“Oh yes, her. She did look like quite the energetic person.”

“Ha! You have no idea.”

“So she really is that loud all the time?”

Hajime chuckled. “She once head-banged until she passed out. Nobody even knows why.”

Nagito tried to hide his laugh, but failed. “Really?”

“Yep.” The other grinned. Hajime purposefully left out the part where he for some reason had joined in on the head banging too. He still wasn’t sure how she convinced him to do that.

Attention went back to the episode.

“I honestly thought the blonde was going to win that contest.”

“So did I.” 

“Ooh damn, prima donna girl eh?”

“Well, we all know where this is going don’t we?”

“She kind of reminds me of Saionji with that hairstyle and attitude.” Hajime commented.

“Saionji, The traditional dancer? There’s no way that hair is real, how does she keep it up like that?”

“I have no idea, maybe she stuck two giant bananas on her head and covered them with hair.”

Both boys dissolved into laughter, it took them a while to calm down. Because when they were finally calming down, they would look at each other, one would laugh and then they would end up in hysterics again. This process repeated for several minutes, but since they had both already seen the episode it didn’t matter. It probably wasn’t as funny as they made it sound, but they are having a good time together, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Episode 11: Horrificator**

“Does literally _anyone_ like chloe?”

“Pfft no, she’s such a spiteful person. Maybe if you’re a masochist.” came the reply.

Laughter sounded throughout the room. Hajime and Nagito had somehow squished even closer together without realising it. They had a bowl of salt and vinegar chips resting in the middle of their laps, and were sharing the chips as they watched intently.

“Seriously though, someone should just muzzle Chloe, or at least duct tape her or something.” Hajime started. “Literally almost _all_ of the akumas happen cause Chloe upsets someone by being a spoilt brat.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Nagito agreed.

They both reached a hand into the middle of the bowl, not realising they had done it at the same time. Their hands brushed, and they froze, staring at each other wordlessly.

A crash from the TV snapped them out of their daze, they hurriedly grabbed a handful of chips and hastily removed their hands, neither willing to look at the other’s face. They watched the rest of the episode in silence, casting glances at the other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

After Episode 20 or so, they realised that it was starting to get late, so they took a break for dinner. Nagito wanted to help, but he wasn’t a very good cook, as he admitted sheepishly. Hajime waved him off with a smile, telling him that it was fine and that he could handle it just fine. 

After Hajime disappeared into the kitchen, another familiar male walked out, scratching the back of his neck with one hand. The pink hair and bright yellow outfit told Nagito who it was immediately.

“Hello, Soda was it? Have you been in there this whole time?” He questioned.

“Yeah, Hajime banished me from the lounge-room earlier. Dunno why.”

“I heard that!” Came Hajime’s voice from the kitchen. “You can’t keep your mouth shut to save your life!”

“I can to!” The pinkette protested.

The door opened, and an indignant Hajime poked his head out.

“Before I figured out I was gay, _you_ ,” He jabbed a finger at Soda. “Blurted out to the entire class that I had a crush on Chiaki, when I specifically told you not to tell _anyone!_ ”

“It was an accident! I thought they already knew!”

“That’s not the point!” The brunette shrieked.

Nagito figured he should break this up before it got any worse. He didn’t think it would, but he didn’t want to take chances.

“Um, Hajime?” He spoke up.

Hajime jolted, as if he forgot Nagito was in the room. He fixed his gaze on the albino.

“Oh, sorry Nagito! Dinner will be ready soon.”

He gave a dismissive wave.

“It’s fine Hajime, I don’t mind.”

“Sorry, I’m not the best cook either. I mean I can cook, but I’m no Hanamura.”

“You mean the Hanamura from the Hanamura diner?”

“Yeah, i’m actually friends with him. I can take you there sometime if you’d like.”

“Ah, if you’re sure, that would be nice.”

“But he’s a creep!” Soda butted in.

“Only to the girls mostly.”

“Nuh-uh, he totally rolls both ways!”

“Really?” Hajime replied. Nagito couldn’t tell if it was skeptical or sarcastic. 

“Yeah i’m sure! And if you take Nagito there, like you said earlier, he’s gorgeous, so Teruteru might try something.”

Nagito looked between them, a little pink in the face. Hajime looked confused, until he realised exactly what his housemate said, and his face turned into a tomato. 

“Soda! This is _exactly_ why I made you stay in the kitchen!” He hissed. Nagito wasn’t looking at him, was that a bad sign? Oh god this whole night was ruined wasn’t it? Dammit he should have made Soda leave, and-

“What episode are we up to after dinner Hajime?”

Hajime blinked, did he not notice? Either he didn’t, or if he did he wasn’t saying anything. But at least he wasn’t planning to leave, and he didn’t look that uncomfortable, so that was good.

“Uh, episode twenty one I think.”

Nagito nodded.

“Sounds about right.”

There was silence for a moment, then Nagito sniffed the air.

“Hajime, is something burning?”

Hajime was dumbfounded what was he talking… was that? OH SHIT.

“Shit!” He cursed, racing back into the kitchen. “I swear to god Soda, ever since you tampered with the fucking stove…”

“I improved it!” Came the rebuttal. 

To be honest, Nagito had totally forgotten that Soda was there.

“Yeah, right! Improved my _ass!_ ” Hajime shrieked again.

After a few more moments of clattering around and cursing, Hajime emerged again.

“Alright, Soda leave now.”

“Whaaaat? Why?” Soda whined.

“Because, I can’t have you running your mouth all night. I’m texting Chiaki.”

“Noooo…” The mechanic whined again.

“Do it, before I text Saionji instead.”

“No, not her!” Soda cried, gripping his head with both hands and whimpering. “Besides, she moved in with Mahiru now, you’d send me to _both_ of them?!”

“So then, it’s either Chiaki’s or hers. Make your choice.”

“Fine…”

He looked slightly dejected as he walked out the front door, which did make Hajime feel a little bad. But what he said was true, he couldn’t have Soda around, he would embarrass him all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Soda was his friend, yes, but he couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

After Soda was gone, things had calmed down considerably. Dinner had gone off without a hitch, Nagito thanking him for his cooking. He was just thankful he had managed to save dinner from being completely burnt, Nagito hadn’t said anything, so he assumed it had turned out at least okay. 

After dinner, it was time for the marathon to continue. Both were sitting on the couch, (neither mentioning how close they were sitting once again), and they were all set to go.

“You ready?” Hajime asked.

“Ready.” The other replied with a smile.

And off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to end this chapter.
> 
> Irk? I finally got off my ass and finished this chapter. I am SO sorry for the wait, like I said i’ve been too exhausted lately. But after a bit of relaxation time, I should be all ready to write again.
> 
> I’m posting this at night, and i’m kinda tired, so i’ll fix any italics and anything else tomorrow.
> 
> I was thinking though, about writing a kind of ‘family games night’ kind of thing, (with shippings included). In which I have a bunch of board/card games, and I can write some danganronpa characters playing them. Games I have include Trouble, Phase 10, The Game of Life, original version (full list included if enough interest, or if I feel like it next chapter haha). This sound interesting? After doing some of my other stories I may do this in the future.
> 
> That’s all I have to say for now, there’ll be more to come soon.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)


	6. The TV Marathon (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the TV marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the continuation of last chapter’s TV marathon, and since Miraculous Ladybug only has 26 episodes, probably the last. If the story goes on for long enough, i’ll probably pick another show for them to watch together. (Show and pairing suggestions are welcome)
> 
> I was thinking about doing more movie fan fictions, just like parent trap and monster in law. Movie suggestions are always open, and any pairings (komahina and otherwise) are welcome. 
> 
> (If suggestions do happen and no one else is specified i’ll just pick people to play the rest of the cast of whatever movie.)
> 
> I am SO sorry for taking so long, so many people seem to like this, but I hit a major writers block for it. So now I’m picking up this story again, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> As usual, I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :)

Nagito was nervous. He had never really spent so much time around someone he liked this much. He didn’t even understand why either, they met at a party, chatted about TV shows, and he already had a crush? No way, right? But it seems like he did. He couldn’t stop himself from making subtle glances at the other boy every now and then.

Well, its not like Hajime felt the same, right?

**EPISODE 21:**

“Wow, that old man sure is pushy.”

“I know right? Just let people write their music.”

“Sadly, it’s more about the money these days isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately so, it seems.”

“Not Ibuki.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, no matter who tells her what, she always writes her own unique songs.”

“Wow, admirable.”

They looked at each other for a moment, then as if in sync, started singing the same thing.

_‘Just take those old records off the shelf’_  
‘I’ll sit and listen to them by myself’  
‘Todays music ain’t got the same soul.’  
‘I like that old time rock and roll.’ 

They laughed together. Nagito’s became more forced when he realised that Hajime had leaned against him for support. He pretended he wasn’t mentally squealing.

After everything had calmed down, they went back to comfortable silence.

“Someone should make that.” Nagito spoke up.

“Huh?”

“Someone should make Jagged Stone AMV of that song.” He elaborated.

“Oh, yeah that’s actually a good idea. What’s that song even called anyway?”

“Let me look it up.” He pulled out his phone and typed. “It’s… ‘Old Time Rock and Roll’ by Bob Seger.” 

“Wow, cool.”

Then they went back to the episode. Laughing at the ‘cover design’.

“Jagged stone is right, it _does_ look like a perfume add.” Nagito commented.

“Your right.” The brunette agreed. “Ibuki would cry if someone tried to put that on any of her albums.”

“I don’t blame her. It looks more like something that belongs to a cutesy girl pop band then a rock and roller.”

“Oh really? And how do you know so much about girly music huh?”

Nagito knew Hajime was only teasing, yet he still blushed and turned his head anyway.

“N-no reason…”

“Yes, and i’m the queen of England. Cmon, tell me, it can’t be that bad.”

He hoped Hajime wouldn’t laugh.

“I, uh…. I went to a Sayaka Maizono concert once. My friend Makoto had a crush on her and well… I kinda won VIP tickets for us both in a competition.”

“Wow, really?”

He… wasn’t laughing? That was a surprise. While he didn’t hate Maizono or her music, it wasn’t exactly to his tastes. Some guys liked it, and that was fine, it’s just that he wasn’t one of them. 

But if Hajime wasn’t laughing at him, he guessed he could tell him the truth.

“At least I told him I won them.”

“So… you didn’t win them?”

“Actually no.” He admitted. “They were quite expensive, but for a long time he was one of my only friends, and I wanted to do something nice for him.”

“Wow…” The brunette tried off, looking at him with nothing less then… awe? He didn’t understand, he wasn’t that special. “That was really nice of you Nagito, I heard those were crazy expensive.”

“It was nothing special.” He denied.

Then he remembered that he hadn’t told Hajime how rich he was. He could afford those tickets easily, but he knew it would be a small fortune for most people. While he did trust Hajime, he thought it was a bit too early to tell him to much about his past. Maybe soon, but he wasn’t quite ready yet.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t realise a few minutes of the episode and passed, he looked up just in time to see this episodes akuma infect the rock and roll giant.

Luckily, he tuned back in just as Hajime spoke.

“Guitar Villain? Gotta admit, he’s pretty creative with those names huh?”

“I know.” he agreed. “Not many people can just name henchman on the fly like that, even if they’re only temporary.”

A few minutes passed.

“How sad is it watching Chloe go after Adrian? She’s to oblivious to realise she has no interest at all, and the poor boy is to awkward to tell her she has no chance.”

“Not as sad as watching Soda pine after Sonia.” He heard Hajime comment.

“Aha, really?”

The other boy scoffed.

“Yep. He’s been after for Sonia for years, too oblivious to notice that he doesn’t stand a chance. And she’s too polite to just tell him directly, even now that she’s dating Gundham.”

“Wow, he must really like her then.”

“You have no idea.” Hajime scoffed again, more amused. “He almost went all the way to France one time just because she mentioned liking flowers on some random part of the french countryside.”

Nagito couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

“Really? I can’t believe that.”

“That’s not even the best part.” Hajime chuckled.

“Really? What else happened?” He couldn’t wait to hear more, this was a hilarious story already.

“Yep. The moron actually went through and got on the plane, fully prepared to go to France, _just_ for some flowers. But the idiot… and I _still_ can’t believe this…. got on the wrong plane and ended up stranded in Italy for a month.”

Now he was laughing harder, clutching his stomach.

“And to top that off…”

“There’s more?! I don’t know what could possibly top this off.” Nagito was near hysterical with laughter now.

“When he finally got back, he lied and said he just felt like going on a holiday. He brought back one of those souvenirs specifically for a lover, so he tries to give one of them to Sonia, right? Only she misunderstood, she thought he gave it to her to _use_ , not from him to her specifically.”

“Don’t tell me…”

“You should have seen his face when she gave it to Gundham instead. He cried for days.”

“Hahaha… stop, I can’t breathe…” Nagito didn’t think he had laughed this hard in ages.

“Your lucky the story was over then.” Hajime chuckled.

It was his turn to lean on Hajime, needing the support from laughing so hard. When he was nearly calmed down, he jolted in surprise when he felt an arm go around him.

“H-hajime, what….?”

“I just… just thought it would be easier to hold you up like this.” Hajime was cute when he blushed, Nagito realised. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not.” He tried to be subtle about leaning into the unintentional embrace but he thought the other might have noticed. Oh well.

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

“It’s fine.” Nagito repeated. “You’re comfy.”

“Thats uh… its good your comfortable.” And Hajime was blushing darker, how adorable.

He decided to take pity on the other.

“So, back to the show?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

**EPISODE 24:**

“Ooooh, this is the Lyla episode isn’t it?” 

“Your right.” 

Hajime still hadn’t removed his arm. Usually he didn’t like having physical contact with someone for so long, but he found he didn’t mind with Hajime. 

Both had stayed like that, and both made excuses of it just being comfortable. But they both knew why they really hadn’t moved, they just weren’t admitting it to themselves, or more importantly, each other. 

“Hehe, tiki can be surprisingly sassy sometimes can’t she?” 

“She can, it’s always the quite ones. Marinette’s so jealous it’s comical.” 

“But wouldn’t you be if someone was moving in on your crush?” Nagito asked. 

“Well probably, I haven’t had much experience with that myself yet, but I’ve seen Soda rant about Gundham so much it’s not even funny anymore, so I know what you’re talking about.” 

“Is he really that… in love with her?” Nagito wanted to say ‘obsessed’, but didn’t want to be insensitive towards Hajime’s friend and housemate. 

Hajime must have read the look on his face. 

“Haha, it’s ok you can say obsessed, cause he kinda is. I mean he’s completely harmless, but it hasn’t quite sunk in that she’s not interested. And as i’ve said before, Sonia’s to nice to break it to him directly. That girl doesn’t have a mean bone in her body.” 

They had stopped paying attention to the episodes at this point, engaged deep in conversation, but neither could bring themselves to care. 

They were to happy to care. 

Especially Nagito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that felt longer. I hope it makes up for the long absence, I spent like half my day typing away at this.
> 
> I have no idea if Italy actually has that kind of souvenir, it was mostly made up for the sake of comedy. Poor Soda XD
> 
> I would have had Nagito talk about his past and stuff, but since they’ve known each other for like two days, i thought it was a bit soon. Plus i wanted some fluff for these adorable dorks hehe :)
> 
> So anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	7. Advice and Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki gives the best advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotten back into the groove of this story, so I came up with this chapter a bit quicker. 
> 
> So anyway, this chapter were back to Hinata’s POV, and i’m introducing a new character, Chiaki. She’s an awesome character, and I need her for the plot.
> 
> One thing I realised, I never specified their ages in this story, and honestly I had no idea how old to make them. But then I finally stopped confusing myself with scenarios and possibilities and made a decision. I’m gonna put them in they’re early twenties (Like 21), just cause. 
> 
> A serious thank you to all the support for my story, you have no idea how happy it makes me :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

*Several weeks later*

Time had seemed to flow by so fast. Even though Hajime had to work most of the week during the day, time seemed to go by that much faster when he was with Nagito.

There was just something about the other, something that made him develop a crush he knew he wouldn’t be getting over anytime soon. Well yeah sure, the other boy was a bit odd, but so what? No-one was perfect, everyone had their personal flaws. 

He was a bit dense at social cues sometimes, and put himself down a lot. But he was a really kind person, always willing to help. And the fact that he was the cutest thing to walk the face of this planet was a bonus.

They met up constantly at his house for TV show marathons and snacks, enjoying all the shows and shippings together. For some reason Nagito never seemed to want to go to his own house for their meet ups, and at first he was a bit worried until Nagito had assured him that it wasn’t Hajime, he just didn’t feel comfortable with anyone over his house at the moment. But that just made Hajime more curious, why didn’t the other want him in his house? He was curious, but he wouldn’t press for details until the other was ready.

So now, on a day off, he was headed to his other best friend Chiaki’s house. He had to talk to her before Nagito came over in a couple of hours. She had been a valuable source of emotional support for years, and was a childhood friend. 

She was also a dedicated gamer. She had mountains of consoles and mountains more games for said consoles. If you name a console, Chiaki had it. Even some of the older ones, which she was very protective of. She was usually calm and soft speaking, but god help you if you so much as put a _scratch_ on any of her ancient consoles.

As he knocked on her door, he heard a quiet ‘come in’. To no surprise at all she was playing a video game. This time it was smash bros on her nintendo 64. Hajime was surprised that the old thing even worked, but Chiaki took very good care of her games, so it made sense.

She was in her living room, tv screen flashing as she mashed buttons on her controller. Her gaze was fixed on the TV, but she still spoke to Hajime with no trouble as he entered the room.

“Hello Hajime.”

“Hey Chiaki.” He greeted back. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, have a seat.”

He did so, sitting down next to her on the couch. A few seconds later sounds blared from the TV, declaring Chiaki’s victory. Immediately she started up another round, speaking to Hajime with no hesitation, without once taking her eyes off the screen.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

“Well… uh…” Hajime wasn’t sure how to put it.

“Need advice asking Nagito out?”

“You… what… how…?” The brunette stuttered.

“Soda texted me when you left to come here.” The pinkette explained simply.

He had a sudden urge to punch his housemate.

“Well… yeah.” He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s just… how do I do it you know?”

“Have you even asked if he’s gay?”

“Yeah, I mean it was kinda awkward, but we both established that were gay.”

“Well that’s a start.” Chiaki commented.

“Really?” Hajime asked sarcastically.

“Don’t you sass me, _you_ came to _me_ for advice remember?”

“True…”

A few seconds passed as Chiaki mashed buttons to fight her digital opponent.

“It doesn’t have to be a date you know.”

“…huh?”

“You don’t have to ask him on a date straight away if you’re to nervous. Just ask him to go for a coffee, or a movie, or _something_ that the two of you can enjoy together. The later on move on to dates when you feel comfortable.”

“But-”

“Don’t you dare give the ‘but what if he says no’ cliche.”

“Chiaki…” Hajime whined. “It’s a valid concern!”

“But what if he says yes?” She said.

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“But he could.”

“He might not!”

“And just how are you going to find out?” Chiaki challenged. “You’ll never get anywhere if you never do anything.”

She had a point, Hajime had to admit. It didn’t change that fact he was nervous as hell.

“Well… that’s true….”

“I know.”

 _‘Ah yes, the model of modesty’_ Hajime thought sarcastically.

“Hey, you look pretty glum, let’s play some video games.” Chiaki suggested abruptly.

“Uh… okay?” 

She gave no reason or explanation, so with a sigh Hajime picked up the other remote and joined in. He spent maybe the next hour and a half constantly losing to Chiaki, some rounds he _swore_ she almost let him win just to troll him. He tried everything, he changed characters, switched between bigger and smaller maps, but nothing he did seemed to work. She always seemed to know just the right character to pick in order to completely and utterly destroy him. He lost track of time, and only snapped back into reality when Chiaki herself paused the game.

“Hajime, didn’t you have Nagito coming over?”

“Huh? Yeah, why….”

Then he checked his phone and realised. It was almost time for Nagito to arrive at his house.

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed. “Dammit he should be there any minute.”

“Then stop shouting and start moving.” Came the blunt comment.

Without another second, Hajime rushed to the door, but to his surprise as he was about to bolt down the street, he was stopped by Chiaki in the doorway.

“I mean what I said before Hajime.” She said. “Nagito’s going to get a boyfriend one day… so you better get a move on before it’s not you.”

“Chiaki…” He blinked, not quite knowing how to respond.

“Don’t make me play the Billy Ray Cyrus song.” The pinkette puffed her cheeks out. “Now get moving.”

He reached forward, and pulled the gamer into a hug, which he felt her return.

“Thank you, Chiaki.” He smiled.

Without another word, Hajime dashed down the street, navigating the roads frantically trying to get home before Nagito arrived. Looking back, he probably should have driven his car, but he wasn’t thinking, so now he had to deal with it and just run home. He wasn’t the fittest person he knew, but Chiaki didn’t live that far away, he could survive a simple run home.

After a bit, he finally arrived at his familiar doorstep. He opened his door, only to see something he hadn’t before. 

Nagito was already here, which surprised him, but also made him feel a bit guilty for forgetting to leave Chiaki’s in time. But that wasn’t what he was looking at.

“Nagito….?”

He looked to the albino’s left.

“What’s… going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger... haha i feel evil (i'm so sorry XD)
> 
> Wow, I finally finished this chapter! I’m so relieved. I’m going up to my grandparents farm in a handful of hours, unfortunately theres no wifi so I won’t be able to update/upload anything until I get back home. But i’ll still have my phone, so i’ll be able to use that for internet. 
> 
> I based Chiaki’s attitude off mine when it comes to my gaming consoles, I won’t even let my younger siblings play the older ones like my Gamecube or Nintendo 64. I also have every version of smash bros to date, which i’m rather proud of. And most mario partys (we don’t talk about 9-10 in my household).
> 
> Some of the advice Chiaki gives in this chapter is what I once said to a friend (she still hasn't confessed to her crush but i'm cheering her on)
> 
> (PS. The song mentioned was ‘Could’ve been me’ by Billy Ray Cyrus)
> 
> I don’t know if i’ll get another chapter done before I leave, and i’m staying there until/for christmas, so I know it’s a little early, but just in case…. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! :D
> 
> I hope you all have a great holidays, and a happy new year!
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito recieves some priceless information, and a misunderstanding is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, plans were shuffled around, and i’m actually back home for a bit. Which means…. a new chapter! A christmas miracle haha.
> 
> Anyway, we’re back to Nagito’s POV. I hope I kept him mostly in character. 
> 
> I love these dorks so much, they deserve all the happiness they can get and more.
> 
> About some of Komaeda’s dialogue in this chapter. No, his luck cycle and diseases don’t exist, but the events described in his backstory have been used. Not as a cycle of luck, but more like a series of unfortunate events (and no not the book series hehe).
> 
> I have absolutely no idea when this story is going to end. Not anytime soon, that’s all I can really say. As long as i’m inspired to write new chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The last weeks had been amazing for Nagito. He had found a valuable friend in Hajime. 

He had been so kind to him. No matter how many times he insisted that he was trash, or that he wasn’t worthy of Hajime’s company, the other always got angry. But it wasn’t at him, no, the other was astonished and always insisted that he wasn’t trash. He was too kind, Nagito thought.

He didn’t understand why, he brought nothing but misfortune. His parents, his dog, anyone he had ever grown close enough to love and about always seemed to leave him eventually. The only exception to this was his only friend, Makoto Naegi, and to a lesser extent, his younger sister Komaru Naegi. To be honest, he was surprised that Hajime hadn’t gotten bored of him yet. Pretty much everyone else had sooner or later, so why not Hajime? He didn’t understand, but at the same time he was grateful. 

He had grown to care about Hajime, and even had a crush on him. And that’s why he was petrified that something was going to happen if he confessed. In the back of his mind, he thought he might be being slightly paranoid, but with all the misfortune in his life, it wouldn’t surprise him at all. He would love nothing more than to ask Hajime out and be his boyfriend, but he didn’t want anything to happen to Hajime.

He hadn’t let Hajime over to his house, but he had a reason for that. Due to his parents inheritance, he had quite the large house, once could even call it a mansion. It was a large house that instantly screamed ‘wealthy’, so inviting Hajime over would have given away his wealth. He trusted Hajime, but he wasn’t quite ready to tell him about that yet.

The other had even took the time to learn about him, what he liked and disliked, and what sort of places he preferred to hang out at. It was flattering, for someone to spend so much time with him. Wasn’t Hajime bored? He hoped not, because the idea terrified him. Someone he cared so much about suddenly leaving would be devastating.

But was it worth it? Would keeping silent make him happier in the long run? Even just imagining Hajime with someone else made him uncomfortable. Could he confess? After so many years, he wanted someone to love him. Makoto always used to tell him _‘you just haven’t found the right person yet’_ , he hadn’t put to much faith in that, but maybe that was true after all? If so, was that person Hajime? If all that was true… well, then Nagito was okay with that.

Hajime was kind, and… (he turned pink at the thought), and very attractive. He could honestly say he loved Hajime, but the only problem was, did he feel the same? That was the only thing he couldn’t be sure of. 

He pondered all of this on the bus ride to Hajime’s house. They were going to watch a new anime, after a previous conversation of going through a list of anime and tv shows they both liked, they certainly had plans for a good while. He could have taken his car, but he really didn’t feel like driving today, he was far to distracted and probably would have caused an accident.

As if to prove that thought, he was so distracted that he almost missed his stop. He shook his head and dashed to the doors of the bus and hurried out. From there, he made his way down the streets towards Hajime’s house. He wasn’t to far away, so it shouldn’t be long until he got there.

Sure enough, within minutes, he was at the familiar front door that belonged to Hajime.

He knocked on the door.

He heard a voice from inside.

“You should have a-”

The door opened, but it wasn’t Hajime that opened it. Standing at the door was his housemate Soda.

“…key? You’re not Hajime.” He said, staring at Nagito with a confused expression.

“You were expecting him? Does that mean he’s not home?”

“Nah, sorry Nagito.” Soda answered. “He said that he had to go talk to someone about something important.” 

Really? Even though he knew Nagito was coming over.

“He wouldn’t tell me though, dunno why…” The pinkette grumbled.

Given the stories he heard the first time he came here, Nagito wasn’t surprised Hajime didn’t tell Soda wherever he was going. He wasn’t going to say that out loud though.

“He’s not going to go see miss Sonia is he?! Aghhh no how could he betray me like this?!” Soda clutched his beanie.

Nagito could only stare in bewilderment.

“Ah… Soda? I’m sure that’s not what he’s doing…” He tried to comfort.

“But how do you knoooooow?” The mechanic wailed.

Oh geez…

“Well… he’s your, uh, ‘soul friend’ was it? Surely given the bond between you means that you’re too important for him to do that too right? And besides, if he was, wouldn’t he have cancelled his plans with me?”

It took a few seconds for the other to respond, so he wasn’t so sure how well his attempt at comfort had worked. But Soda paused, let go of his beanie, and looked up.

“You… you’re right! Hajime’s my soul bro! He wouldn’t do that to me, what was I thinking?! Thanks Nagito!”

Much to his surprise, the mechanic had swept up Nagito into a giant hug, and was beaming widely.

“S-soda, it’s kinda hard to breathe now…” He wheezed out.

The other quickly let go, setting the other back on his feet.

“Aha, sorry bout that!” The pinkette apologised.

“It’s okay…”

A few second of silence passed.

“Um…”

“Oh, right! Where are my manners.” Soda exclaimed. “Come in Nagito, Hajime should be home soon.”

Soda stepped aside, and Nagito entered the house. Soda shut the door behind him, and they both sat on one end of the couch.

A few seconds passed as they got comfortable, and then Soda spoke.

“So, Nagito?”

“… yes?”

Pink eyes squinted.

“What are your intentions with my bro Hajime?”

Nagito could feel his face going red.

“H-huh?! What do you mean intentions?” He sputtered. “I’m not going to hurt him or anything.”

“No, no! I know my bro can defend himself. I meant his feelings, no amount of muscle can defend against feelings.”

Was… was Nagito having the conversation he thought he was? Was this the whole _‘hurt my friend/child and I hurt you’_ speech? But he and Hajime weren’t dating…. yet, hopefully soon though.

“Ah, Soda, I think you’ve misunderstood. Me and Hajime aren’t dating, isn’t it a little early for this conversation?”

“Well…”

Soda looked from side to side, as if expecting someone else to walk in at any moment.

“I probably shouldn’t say this… man, Hajime’s gonna be so mad at me. But… I gotta say it!”

Now Nagito was confused.

“Hajime? What would he be mad about?”

“Well, you see…. Hajime has a major crush on you.”

Wait… what?!

“N-no way!” His face was going even redder. “It’s not possible, no-one could possibly think that way about me…”

There was no way, no way something as great as his feelings being reciprocated would happen. Right? It couldn’t be.

“I’m only telling you this for an important reason.” Soda looked unusually serious as he said that.

An important reason?

“An important reason? What are you talking about Soda?”

“Because… because I want to make sure my soul bro isn’t hurt, so…” 

He looked right at Nagito.

“… do you have feelings for Hajime?”

Nagito didn’t think he could get any redder.

“O-of course not! W-we’re friends.” He sputtered.

“Y’know, it’s fine if you do.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, no offence, cause you seem pretty cool, but even if I liked guys, you personally wouldn’t be my first choice to date. But, if it makes Hajime happy, if _you_ make Hajime happy, then that’s all that matters.”

Nagito couldn’t help but be in awe.

“You really care for Hajime, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Soda grinned. “It doesn’t matter if Hajime dates a guy, girl, or an alien from planet mars! My soul bro is still my soul bro.”

He thought that the alien bit was a bit of an exaggeration, but still, it was the intent behind his words that was important. Even though Soda could be a bit of a goofball, he was a loyal friend and looked after those he cared about.

It made Nagito smile.

“Well… Hajime… is a very special friend to me…”

Soda said nothing, but nodded encouragingly. Well, seeing as the other was being so supportive, he might as well confess.

“… and I’ve developed, special feelings towards Hajime…”

He swallowed.

“So to answer your question, yes. Yes I do have feelings for Hajime.”

He sighed.

“But are you sure he likes me back?”

“Of course!” Soda exclaimed. “Hajime talks about you literally all the time, and he’s even said once point blank that impressing you was for, and I quote, ‘For the sake of my love life’.”

Oh god, Nagito was sure his face was the deepest shade of crimson possible by now.

Hajime… liked him back? Actually liked him? Oh dear lord, if Nagito was alone he was sure he’d be jumping and squealing in delight. Never had he imagined someone he liked would actually return his feelings! He couldn’t stop the giant grin from spreading across his face if he tried, which he didn’t. 

“He… likes me? Oh my god… he _likes_ me!”

He couldn’t help it, he leaned forward and gripped Soda’s shoulders. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the best news ever!”

Soda laughed, and gripped his own shoulders in return. 

“No worries man! Anything for my soul friend's boyfriend!”

“B-but were not-”

“Yet!~”

Both were staring at each other and laughing.

“Nagito…?”

A new voice rang out. Both turned their heads, only to see Hajime standing at the doorway.

“What’s… going on here?”

Nagito looked at Hajime, then back to him and Soda. It took a second, but then he realised that their arms on each others shoulders and proximity could cause a misunderstanding. Now he understood why Hajime was confused.

Oops…

Looks like they had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, my auto correct keeps changing ‘pinkette’ to ‘pinkeye’. I have no idea why, so if you see that in a chapter i’ve probably just missed it.
> 
> That’s all for now, hope you enjoyed the latest instalment
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	9. You Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God dammit I love these dorks so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I took so long. I was having some personal issues, and just could NOT figure out how to end this for the life of me.
> 
> I hope what I finally came up with is a good read for you guys.
> 
> I changed the way I spelt Souda's name as a test to see if it looked better. I don't know if it really matters, but if think it does look a little better. I'll have to back and edit previous chapters later.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hajime was very confused. Just what was going in here? And why were Souda and Nagito so close to each other? 

As soon as he made his presence known, the two on the couch quickly separated. 

"Ah... Hajime?" Nagito asked. 

"What's going on guys?" He repeated. 

Souda stood up and approached him. Hajime grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the room, and out of Nagito's hearing range. 

"Well you see." Souda said, placing his hand on Hajime's shoulder. "You were home a little later then planned, so I let Nagito in so he didn't have to wait outside." 

"So why were you practically _kissing_ him?!" Hajime hissed. 

"Whoa! Hold on there a minute, nothing like that was ever going to happen." Souda said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. 

"So what were you doing?! You _know_ I like him." 

"And what? You thought I'd try and steal him from you? Don't be ridiculous Hajime, you're my soul friend! I wouldn't do that to you, even if I didn't like Sonia." 

Hajime was a lot less irritated now, but he was still majorly confused. 

"So... What was going on then?" 

"Well, you see..." Souda answered. "I can't tell you exactly why, but we were discussing important information that made Nagito very happy." 

"You... Made him happy?" 

Hajime was no less confused. Just what could Souda have told him that would make him happy? 

"I sure did! You can thank me later." The pinkette grinned. "All that happened was he grabbed my shoulders in his happiness." 

"Oh..." Now this was embarrassing. "I, uh, I'm sorry Souda. I just thought that..." 

"Nah it's fine." Souda dismissed. "I'd have done the same thing if I saw you like that with miss Sonia." 

Hajime privately thought that Souda would have done a _lot_ more freaking out then he ever had, but he chose not to say that out loud. 

"So what was the important information?" He asked. 

"Nuh-uh! That's confidential info." 

"Souda!" 

"If you want to know, I'd ask Nagito." Souda said, looking unusually serious. "This is something for him to tell you." 

Souda must have read the confusion and concern on his face. 

"It's not anything bad." The mechanic added. "It's just something personal that Nagito should tell you himself." 

"O...kay?" 

Just what in the world was going on? Something was definitely happening here, what exactly Hajime didn't know, but he wanted to find out. 

Nagito had stood up from his spot on the couch while they were talking, looking between them with a confused expression on his face. 

"Byeeee~" 

With an obnoxious grin that Hajime wanted to wipe off, Souda all but skipped to the front door. 

"And just remember to always wear a-" 

"SOUDA!" 

Hysterical laughter could be heard fading away as Souda cackled his way down the street. He huffed, but didn't bother replying, knowing Souda was long out of hearing (and strangling) range. 

He looked back to Nagito, and found him fiddling with his large jacket sleeves while daring at his feet. 

"... Hajime?" 

He sighed, and did the best to wipe the irritated look off his face. 

"What were you and Souda talking about?" Hajime got straight to the point. He didn't see the point in wasting time, and had always been known as a blunt speaker. 

"I know it was something important." He continued. 

Souda's avoidance of the subject had told him that much. He had basically been pushing him to talk to Nagito about something, and the only thing that troubled him was that he didn't know what. 

"I...uh, well..." 

Nagito didn't seem to be able to look him in the eyes, in fact he was stuttering and averting his eyes. Seriously what was going on? 

He smiled slightly at the other. 

"Nagito, you can tell me anything, you know." He said, softening his tone. 

He approached the other, but when Nagito tightened his arms around himself he stopped, standing a few feet away. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"Nothing's wrong. I-I'm not injured or anything..." Nagito began. "I, uh... just don't know how to say it." 

"Huh? Say what?" Hajime asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"Well..." 

Nagito seemed hesitant, like his mouth was open to speak but he just couldn't find the right words. After a minute of silence, Hajime spoke up. 

"Are you alri-" 

"Ilikeyouandwanttogoonadate!" 

Was what Nagito managed to rush out. However it was blurted out a bit to fast for him to fully comprehend. 

"You... What?" 

Nagito was now covering his face with both hands, but the little that could be seen was bright red. Eventually he bought his hands down, wringing then together in front of him nervously. 

"Nagito...?" 

"I... really like you... more then a friend. And I'd like to... d-date you... If you'll accept me, that is...?" 

Hajime was stunned into silence. Nagito liked him? As... _more_ then a friend? 

Oh my god... _Ohmygod._

This... This was for real? He wasn't dreaming? He hoped not, because this would just about be the greatest day of his life if he wasn't. 

Nagito must have taken his stunned silence as rejection, because he slowly turned towards the door to leave. 

"I knew it, I knew I'd ruin everything. I'll just leave and you'll never have to see m-" 

Hajime acted quickly, darting forward and wrapping his hand around Nagito's wrist. 

Before the other had time to react, he brought the albino towards him, and connected Nagito's lips with his own in a kiss. 

Nagito made a brief noise of surprise, but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and kissed back. Unfortunately for both of tem, they had to break apart for air eventually. 

"H-Hajime?! W-what are you doing?!" 

He averted his eyes for a few seconds, blushing jut as madly as Nagito, but then focused back on the albino. 

"I like you too." 

Pale grey-green eyes widened. 

"You... You like me to?" 

Hajime chuckled, and bought the other into a tight embrace. 

"Yes, yes I do." 

Nagito had buried his head against Hajime's shoulder. Hajime was a bit concern when he felt the other shake. He was a bit more concerned. He was a bit mode concerned when he felt wet drops on his shoulder. Was Nagito crying? 

"Hey... Are you okay?" 

He felt Nagito's hands clutch his back tighter. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just... Just can't believe it. I... I-I..." 

Nagito was slowly getting more worked up by the second. So Hajime gripped him a bit tighter with one hand, and rubbed his back gently with the other. 

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, okay?" 

He didn't know if it would help, but he gently swayed them both side to side. It felt like a half hearted couples dance, but he didn't mind if it helped calm the other down. 

It didn't take long for Nagito to calm down. He was mostly silent, and didn't seem to want to leave Hajime's hold, not that he was complaining. 

"I'm, I'm sorry..." 

"What for?" Hajime asked. "You got a little worked up, nothing to be sorry about. It happens to everyone sometimes, so don't worry." 

"... Okay." 

Hajime realised they would need a change of subject, or else an awkward silence would probably start. 

"So where do you want to go for our first date?" 

Nagito pulled back his head to look at him. He opened his mouth, then apparently changed his mind because he closed it again. 

"I don't mind. Anywhere you choose is fine." 

Hajime shook his head slightly. 

"Hey, it's your relationship to, you know." He said. "If you have anywhere you want to go, you just say so, okay?" 

A pause. Then Nagito spoke. 

"I, well, have an idea... Maybe?" 

He just had to smile at how adorable Nagito was when he was shy. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think, I'd like to have you over my house?" 

He phrased it as more of a question, sounding hesitant. 

"Hey." Hajime said. "You don't have to if you're not-" 

"I do want to." Nagito interrupted. "It's just..." 

"Just what? Like I said if you're not comfortable with-" 

"It's not you." Nagito interrupted again. He seemed to have regained confidence, that was good. 

"Then, what is it?" 

"I just, well... Have something to show you, is all." 

Hajime was a little confused, but he didn't want to press the other for more details right at this second. 

"Like I said, whatever you're comfortable with Nagito." 

They finally separated a little, and Hajime raised one hand to lightly poke at Nagito's nose. 

"You dork." The brunette remarked with a fond smile. 

This comment made Nagito laugh, and he moved back in to hug the other tightly. Which of course Hajime returned. 

"Your dork now." Came the muffled reply. 

ELSEWHERE: 

After leaving Hajime to hopefully ask Nagito out on a date, Souda was optimistic that things would work out. He was over the moon when a text came through on his phone. 

**Hajime**  
_'Don't wait up tonight Souda.'_

"You dorks." He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at my grandma's farm for about a week or so, which means any chapters are phone uploaded. I love my grandma, she's like a sassy best friend.
> 
> Auto correct is a bitch and I tend to type fast, so there might be a few more errors then usual, I'll fix mistakes as I spot them. 
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
